these lines of lightening mean we're never alone
by with the monsters
Summary: One hundred moments in their sunshine-and-bubbles lives. LunaRolf.
1. Friends

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue.

**Pairing: **LunaRolf

**A/N: **So credit for the drabble idea thing goes to Ela (never-ending nights with you) because her LucyLorcan set totally inspired me to do this one. So here it is – one hundred LunaRolf drabbles, to spread the luuuurve.

For the record, they will be mostly connected, but not in any sort of order. I intend to jump around in time like there's no tomorrow.

--

**1. **_Friends._

"I don't know if I love you, Rolf," she tells him, her wide eyes fixed on his face, kneeling by the small stream, net in hand. The corner of his mouth lifts up in a small smile as he steals a glance at her expression and then turns his attention back to the water.

"That's okay," he says, crouching down next to her, his fingers seeking and finding hers, twining with them gently.

"I mean, some days I absolutely do – like, it hurts me to think about it! But then other days I'm scared and I still love you … but like my best friend."

He lifts her small hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it.

"Luna, so long as I have you as even just a friend, I will be the happiest man alive."

--


	2. Lovers

**A/N: **For Ela, who made me update ;)

**--**

**2. **_Lovers_

"So if the wrackspurts do decide to attack you, how do you – no, stop kissing me! We'll never get this book finished if you don't – "

As usual, she ignores his protests and instead begins to unbutton his shirt.

"I knew we should have taken a vow of celibacy before we started this," he complains, but he kisses her back anyway.

--


	3. Ending

--

**3. **_Ending_

"Never leave me," she says, and he laughs and wraps his big arms around her, engulfing her in his embrace.

"Like that could ever happen," he replies, his fingers tangling in her hair. "This has no ending."

She beams at this and her fingers splay over his heart.

"Good. I hate endings."

--


	4. Fairytale

**A/N: **This one is set when they're on their first date, like I described in flowers bloom through the cracks in the ceiling. The conversation about nargles!

--

**4. **_Fairytale_

"And some people don't believe in them because they haven't _seen _them so they say they're just a fairytale. But they're wrong because they _do_ exist – after all, almost everyone refused to believe in Voldemort, right?"

He nods and continues scribbling on his piece of paper, then tucks it away inside his jacket and smiles up at her, trying to pour everything about the way he feels into that one stretching of muscles.

"And you believe in fairytales?" he asks her, and she smiles at him, her fingers toying with the fork by her plate.

"Of course. There's always truth in fairytales. You just have to be able to see it."

"And you're able?" he inquires, and she reaches over and takes his hand.

"I'll teach you to be able," she promises.

And she does.

--


	5. Love

--

**5. **_Love._

"I don't understand love," she says. "It makes me feel like there is a huge bubble of happiness inside me that nothing can pop."

He laughs and kisses her, pulling her flush against him and burying his face in her golden hair.

"I don't understand it either," he admits, "but I know that I like it."

"I like it because it's _you _that makes me feel it," she tells him, and kisses him again. "Because you can see truth in fairytales and because you believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"And is there a better reason to love anyone?" he inquires jokingly, and they both laugh into the clear night air.

--


	6. Happiness

**A/N: **For Bree (Bree-utiful) who is a rather fantastic Lucy.

--

**6. **_Happiness._

"Did you hear?" Rolf asks breathlessly, sprinting in from the garden. She whirls and runs into his arms, pressing her head against his heart.

"What?"

"Lorcan has a girlfriend!" he announces proudly, his arms wrapping around her joyously. "I'm so _happy _for him."

"Who is it?" Luna inquires in excitement, her arms sliding up around his neck.

"Lucy Weasley," he says. "Percy and Audrey's daughter."

"I like her," Luna says with an absent smile. "She can see the truth in fairytales too."

Rolf laughs and crushes her against him. "That's the only criterion any girl must measure up to date one of our sons, isn't it?"

--


	7. Sadness

**A/N: **Set at the beginning of flowers bloom through the cracks in the ceiling. Rolf's point of view of their first meeting.

--

**7.** _Sadness._

He comes across her crying in the pouring rain in an ugly peach dress, her fair hair plastered against her head.

"Are you okay?" he asks uncertainly, and she turns and he recognises her instantly. _Luna. _His heart pounds her name out as she shakes her head, the tears pouring apparently unnoticed down her white cheeks.

"No. I wish he was marrying me instead."

And he has never been able to bear her sadness so he folds her into his arms and cups her head with his big hand and lets her cry into his dress robes.

And he walks her home and leaves her with a spring in his step and the promise of dinner in two weeks time.

--


	8. Trust

**8. **_Trust._

"Do you trust me?" he asks gently, and she beams up at him, taking a firm hold of his hand and pressing herself into him.

"Of course," she replies brightly, her lips seeking his out. "You believe in nargles. How could I not?"

"What if I was only pretending?" he enquires breathlessly through the kiss, and she grins against his mouth.

"You're not. You're too ... _Rolf_ ... to pretend like that."


End file.
